Zerg trinety
by DarkFetherStorys
Summary: three humans are abducted and experamented upon by an odly familyar ailien species. trough the cleverness of the oldest, two are barely able to escepe whilst the tird is recaptured. thrown across the galaxy each one most chose his/her way on ther new home
1. Prolog

Prolog

Quadrant: RP Terra

Star system: Sol

Planet: Earth

Orbit: Aiur standard

Status: Cloaked

Two figurers walk of the bridge of the heavily modified mother ship: The Fallen One.

As they walked down the hallway, there graceful movement almost concealing there height difference, they started to talk.

"_Is everything on schedule_" the taller one said. His voice vibrating whit power, as his every step seemed to leave a ghost image that quickly fades away. The lights on his exotic golden armor glow a blue green glow and his smoldering red eyes hade all the weariness of someone who hasn't had a challenge for years, but still enjoyed the simple pleasures in life.

"_Yes, my lord_" the smaller one answered. A feminine voice that echo's in the mind whit a promise of power, as she take out her steps to keep up whit the taller one. The lights on her lab suit glowed a gentle white and her deep blue eyes beaming whit youthful curiosity.

"_And the away teams?_"

"_Should come back any moment, sir._"

As they stepped on to a turbo lift, the male looked over the female whit a pleased look in his eyes.

"_You are sure, you won't reconsider_" he said. "_You could go far as a Templar_."

"_No, I have made my choice and I won't change it_" she answered in an annoyed tone as the discussion continued.

They have had this discussion before. He would ask if she wouldn't become a Templar, and she would answer, no and that she liked her job in the laboratory. The discussions could go on for hours, debating pros and cons of both occupations. Truth to be told, it had become a game and it was obvious to everyone (but her) that he asked for more than just, professional reasons.

The high Templar sighed in defeat. They were walking down a hallway, taking a door to their right and stepping in to a dimly lit circular room.

In the middle of the room is a raised platform, the top surface is covered whit a glowing blue hexagonal grid split in to three sections, a ramp go's down from the platform to words the doors where three stretchers gently hovers. Around the platform are three sets of control panel's whit an operator each.

As they step in they see a man coming towards them. It was a man of medium height whit a craned back and mechanical limp to his right leg. Be sides the silhouette the only thing visible of the man was the white lights of his lab suit and his eyes glowing a sickly green, his right eye being diamond shaped.

"_En taro Adun, Executor. I see you were kind enough to bring my assistant, or were you just trying to persuade her again." _He greeted in Sion accent. (a/n akin to Switz accent on Earth)

"_En taro Adun, doctor. I was doing a bit of both, but don't worry she still won't change her mind." _He chuckled. _"Have you found the specimens you were looking for?"_

"_Yes, the away team's shu…"_

"_First group, incoming." _An operator called out, interrupting the doctor.

Three blue lights appeared over a segment of the platform. They grow; tock shape and three zealots appeared. One of them carrying a young girl, no more than fifteen.

"_Ah, the first specimen." _Said the doctor, while the zealot put her on the first hover stretcher. _"A young adolescent female in her mid-teens. She comes from the island continent in the southern hemisphere. She should be easy to control."_

Just then another operator call out the second group, as four lights appeared over another segment of the platform. As the group formed, you could see two of the zealots carrying a young dark skinned man, just older then the girl, between them.

"_The second specimen is male, a bit older then the female but that is no problem. He comes from a big metropolis on the second, secondary continent. I believe they call it The Big Apple. He should only be marginally more difficult to control."_

"_Apple? Isn't that an Earth fruit?" _The Executor asked, looking around the room. Everyone surged their shoulders.

The assistant looked over the boy, noting that he had well-toned mussels all over his body.

When the third group teleported in, the doctor got excited.

"_Ah, my personal favorite." _He said, as the zealots carried a man clearly older than the other two to the last stretcher.

"_He's from the northern regions of the main continent. But that is not why he's interesting. He has a rare genetical disorder, having two core DNA sets, both male and female."_

"_Won't that interfere whit the experiments?" _the Templar asked.

"_No, but it will yield some interesting results." _The doctor answered.

When they had laid the man on the last stretcher a group of workers came and tock the specimens to the lab led by the female assistant. The Executor call to the doctor to follow him and they walked to the Executors quarter.

When they entered the high Templar's room there was already someone waiting for them.

"_Finely, I was beginning to think you'd for gotten me." _A hollow female voice greeted them.

The doctor startled. _"You dark Templars are all the same. Always creeping up on people."_

"_What do you mean? I have been waiting here for at list five minutes."_

Now they saw where the voice was coming from, behind the work desk in a corner beside the great window, completely shrouded in darkness a pair of purple eyes as hollow as the voice starred at them. The Templar recovered and walked around the desk and sat down, motioning to the others to do the same. The doctor sat down but the dark Templar remained where she stood.

"_You are sure you have found a way to raise an army strong enough to conquer the whole galaxy?"_ the high Templar asked.

"_Yes" _the doctor answered and pulled up a device from his pocket and put it on the desk.

The device activated and a hologram showed a larvae and a bunch of data stared scrolling to one side.

"_This creature was found on the world of Zerus before the local star went super nova and destroyed the entire system. Thank fully specimens had already been collected before that." _The doctor began.

"_What is so special about some larvae?" _the dark Templar asked in her hollow voice.

"_My studies show that they are full of a great verity of DNA that should not be in such a low life form." _He continued.

"_You mean they can grow up to just about anything." _The dark Templar stated.

"_No, I believe they ones where a part of a greater whole that assimilated DNA of creatures as they went through the galaxy, guided by some higher intelligence. Then suddenly they were all but wiped out. The higher intelligence was killed and they turned on one and another." _

"_Ancient texts say, there was a galaxy wide war between the makers and a horde of monsters and there dark master." _Said the high Templar. _"You believe these larvae are descendants of these "monsters"?"_

"_No, I believe they were a part of the original horde." _The doctor answered.

"_WHAT?" _both Templar looked surprised.

"_They have an enzyme that can make new cells from dead and broken cells. They can literally live for ever and ever." _The doctor stated in a matter of fact tone.

The Executor rose from his seat and turned to look out the window. As he looked out, he envisioned a great future, and said:

"_If the experiments are a success and we can control these creatures, we'll control a force that drove the makers to the brink of extension. We'll be as living gods…" _his eyes flared

"…We'll be Xel'naga."


	2. A statling entrance

First of props where props are do: I do not own the StarCraft universe.

Secondly: this is an AU so there's your rezoning Yoshtar.

Thirdly: Yyyeeeesss, I do use the spellcheck in Word problem being: I'M A DYSLECKTIC and as long as the spellcheck don't go of I won't notice. So Shadowbane509 don't be so friking rude.

And last but not least a thank you to my editor ImmortalSolace.

Whit that let the story begin.

Ch. 1

A startling entrance

His eyes were greeted with a blinding light when he opened them. He blinked a couple of times for his eyes to adjust to the light and when he could see he wasn't too surprised at what he saw. He was in a cylindrical tank, like the one in "The Empire Strikes Back" that Luke was in. He took some time to go through his nerve system to make sure he was alright. Everything was tingling, and he recounted a few things; his name is Victor Bornström, he is twenty-four, he lives in Gothenburg, Sweden and last night while he was finishing a book in the living room, three Protoss zealots walked in, two from the hallway and one from the balcony. He looked at the zealots each in turn and then he checked how many pages there was left in the book and said;

-"Hey, I got ten pages left. Can you let me finish them and then precede with the abduction?", thinking it was a prank by his friends.

The zealots looked at each other, surged and then the closest one pressed a metal rod (guessing a stun rod) to his neck and then it was black. Now thinking about it he realized that his neck was the only part of him that wasn't tingling.

When he decided that everything was where it was supposed to be he started looking around the room. The room was 25x25m2 and 4m high. The room was full of your stereotypical alien/mad doctor/biological experimentation gadgets and doohickeys, you know different kinds of mechanical/robotic arms with syringes, scanners, probes that go's up where the sun don't shine, ooh is that a laser scalpel (too bad you don't see them in Sci-Fi's anymore) all hanging down from the ceiling over a operating table (probably hover suspense too, for easy access to all sides of the patient/victim). Up to the wall on both sides of him was a "bacta tank" with a human in it. As he looked closer on the people he realized that they were no more than teens, fifteen-sixteen, seventeen tops, they were just kids! To his left was a the youngest looking, a blond girl with a tan, like she is out in the sun all day, she looks kind of frail (most likely going to freak out when she wakes up), she had some kind of gray synthetic cloth over her chest and hip (at list they were going to let her keep her modesty). He looked down on himself; he too had a pair of the synthetic cloth. To his right was a dark skinned boy just older then the girl, he was well trained, his muscular body showed all the signs of someone who didn't train for sport or health but to fight (ooh, good his not going to just freak out, his going to try and punch his way out of the tank and when that doesn't work he is going to insult and threaten our captors).

-"Biceps for brains." He whispered for himself.

He himself was a raven haired walking skeleton, no joke he was literally just skin and bones, make his skin look dry wrap him loosely in gas bands and ask him to pull in his stomach and he do's the dry mummy with out trying, on the other hand he was gifted with a wary good brain (even if it is going skitso on me), and it was kind of true, he was developing a second personality or he has been for his entire life but it hadn't stared to surface until a few years ago (when you're a twenty year old guy and you start to worry about your breast size and when your period is supposed to start; your screwed).

Looking closer at the room in general he notice that everything has an organic-look, clearly artificial but still, all flows in to one and another, jet not a part of the whole. For example the monitors looked as if the grown out of the desk, jet it was clearly not a part of it. Victor could definitely respect the artist who designed it all, but if their captors were this extravagant with a simple lab, they are most likely wary pompous and prideful, meaning that for someone with a clever tongue they are easy to manipulate… perfect.

Viktor tuck note of there being three monitors for each "bacta tank", (not to self, ask for name of tanks), one to the right and two to the left. The one to the right was large and standing on the side, he could not discern anything on the other two but on his own he saw that it showed a full body view of himself but there was areas of his body that was marked red and to the side of the picture there was a column of text in some alien glyphs.

He then looked at the two monitors to his left. They were stacked on top of each other, the upper one was square and showed three things; first was a line that went up down, up down, tick tock, tick tock (heart rate, good good), second was another line that went up and down but at a slower rate, in sync with his breathing (breath rate? Ok), and the third row didn't make any sense, there was only what he believed to be numbers, but what they were measuring was anyone's guess.

The third monitor showed an x-ray of his skull showing his brain in different colors turning around, like a cat-scan showing brain activity in all parts of the brain.

He looked at the other two, sighed and relaxed his body and mind like he was preparing to meditate, letting his mind first go blank and then started to make a list of things he needed to escape with the other two.

When he opened his eyes again, he was met by two blue curious eyes of a young protoss woman, he jerked back her grey smooth face was close to the glass. Seeing his shock she stepped back to give him some figurative room. Seeing this he took the chance to look her over; she looked to be around 2.6 meters tall, her face was flat with no nose or mouth but delicate, her skin was gray with a slight under tone of purple, her arms retching down to her hip where he saw that her hands only had four fingers; thumb, index finger, ring finger and a second apposing thumb (dame those hands won't be easy to twist out of, and she is probably stronger than a human). Her legs was twin jointed at the knees; whir the thigh met the knee instead of continue down to the feet there was a hand length of leg going straight back to a second knee and then the leg continued down to sturdy two toed feet, it looked like those zigzag lightning bolts you'd find in a comic-book. She wore a withe suit of some kind, it had two shoulder pieces that went around her neck and down on her chest in a v-formation to a green crystal, from this hung a loosely fitting withe dress with two black strips (one on each side of her body) down to a belt on her waist where only a thin piece of cloth, with an emblem on, continued down to her knees.

When she saw him looking her up and down she turned around so he could get a full view. with this he saw that her head was elongated backward in to shaping her head in to a triangle, from chin to top of the face and back beyond her neck. From the back of her head there was long brown dread lock like appendages. He also saw that the back of the dress mirrored the front except the hanging cloth piece witch was a bit broader and went down almost to the floor.

When she turned back to him she had a curious look in her eyes and Victor felt a gentle push on his mind.

He pulled back from the sensation with a startled "Dame, they are telepathic.", this put a serious dent in his plans for escape.

When she had startled him she had pulled away, but now that he seemed to have calmed down she tried again. This time he was preparer and decided to play a prank on the girl.

He conjured up a dark lit room, a king sized bed with marine blue velvet cover and cushions and on the bed the protoss women lie on her side in a crimson red velvet dress in a seductive posse. Her mint blue eyes had a gentle seductive allure and her posture spoke of hidden promises.

When she pushed through to his mind this was the first thing she saw. This was so unexpected that she lost her train of thought and a purple blush rose on her cheeks and with a loss for words she dropped a medical chart on the floor with a low clang her blush turned a deeper shade of purple. She quickly bent down and picked it up, put it on a table and hurried out of the the room.

Victor looked after her with a dumfounded look on his face, then he saw the others in the room. There was two other protoss witch he believed to be male and the two humans witch had woken up a few hours after he started to meditate. All four looked at the door and then as one they turned their gazes at him.

"What?" he said with a sheepish expression.

"_What did you say to make her run away like that?"_ one of the protoss asked. The words just appeared in his mind.

"_I did nothing serious. All I did was show of my imagination."_ he answered guiltily with a thought.

"_Mind showing us?" _the other one eagerly asked. Victor saw that the boy and girl strained them self, as if they tried to listen for something. They whir apparently not included in the discussion.

"_Ok, but you will show them as well." _he said and pointed to the humans.

They both agreed and Victor showed them the image.

When they saw the image, the dark skinned boy started laughing wholeheartedly and showed thumbs up, the tanned girl looked disapprovingly at Victor but inwardly she laugh just as hard at his audacity and the two protoss were dazed, they would remember the image for as long as they lived.

One of them would go on and leave his job and go into the textile industry copying the style of the dress and was quite successful.

The other one was enthralled with it and after a few years he asked her out for a date and she agreed. During the whole date he imagined her in different scenarios in the same image and got caught with an extra extravagant fantasy. with a sounding slap to his face he woke up finding himself in the sanctuary where only the high priestess of the Un'baga tribe on the seventh moon of Mor'khan may enter, with a psi knife, an emergence transmitter, no memory of how he got there and the high priestess in the door.

It was at this time they heard a thumping in the hallway and a new protoss walked in.

Victor immediately noticed that this was no "run-off-the-mill" alien. The protoss had a bulkier body witch Victor now associated withe males and a hard chiseled skull like face in comparison withe the girls hart shaped face, his eyes glowed a sickly green and his right eye had been cyberneticly replaced along with a good piece of his face, his right leg to had been replaced and now had a mechanical limp which had caused the thumping. He wore a similar suit to the girl but his had a crystal on top of each shoulder and one on the buckle of the belt and, even hunchbacked as he was, he had a strait backed presence that demanded that he be noted when he entered a room.

He looked at all of them in turn, at the doorway back to the room and asked:

"_Who of you made my top assistant a pace or two short of running and jump ship?"_

A second passed and everyone turned with a grin at Victor who held up a guilty hand.


End file.
